


Starry-Eyed

by Ribby



Series: Halbarad [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Do you ever look at the stars at night and feel…small?"
Series: Halbarad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221917





	Starry-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Character you've not written" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). At least, I don't *think* I've written Halbarad yet.

"Halbarad?"

"Hmm?" the Ranger answered sleepily.

"Do you ever look at the stars at night and feel…small?"

Halbarad shifted to face Aragorn, who was staring pensively up into the sky. He took a moment to form his response--this was no idle question, and could not have an idle answer.

"No. I feel--connected to something larger than myself, sheltered and protected and given something to search for, to reach for." _Much like when I look at you,_ he did not say.

Aragorn's hand folded about his. "Thank you, Hal," he said simply, but his eyes held the stars.


End file.
